heart_of_miami_jjba_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Kittinger - Starman
Appearance She dresses shoddily with a style that says "Well, it works." and has short, silver-blonde hair bound into a loose knot on the back of her head. She always wears a dark-green trenchcoat with a red tie and whatever color shirt she first found in her apartment. Though mostly obscured by her clothing, she is muscular and scary-looking due to her military background and stern face. Personality Samantha Kittinger, oft reffered to as simply Sam, is a woman in her mid twenties. After her acting career failed to take off upon leaving acting school, she passed her time in the military, where she discovered Starman. While bound as a POW, the surpreme mental stress caused Starman to appear and protect Sam from harm, leading to her eventual escape. Upon explaining how she escaped to higher-ups, she was declared unfit for duty and sent home to miami, where she now lives a rather quiet life off her veteran's benefits. She is fiercely protective of all she has to her name, which is a small apartment with a fridge, couch, bed and a tv. She also owns an old walkman from her military days. She has a strange passion for music and film, although she gets prickly if someone mentions her failed acting career. Although aloof, she is as protective as her stand would suggest and refuses to let harm befall others. She currently has none living close by, but she keeps in contact with her friends from back in the military through the internet, and can't help but express a near motherly concern for them. She has a long-standing friendship with Harold Ross, and has recently become acquainted with various Stand users of miami, including Toko and Marceline. She smokes occasionally, and has problems with Henry Armstrom. She has become closer friends with Morioh, affectionately referring to him as M. She's growing more protective of him, as she sees him as vulnerable due to his stand's unique nature. Stand Ability/Description Starman is the Stand of Samantha Kittinger, an ex-military female Stand user living in Miami at the time of Heart of Miami. Starman looks like a golden armor with disembodied limbs with no legs and a centurion helmet. The armor is hollowed out on the back and enveloped in a starry dark mist. Space Oddity - The dark mist cape is nearly impervious to all damage and can be directed to where Starman wants it to go, but the Stand itself becomes exceptionally vulnerable when unguarded by its starmist. Sound and vision - Starman can slam its hand together to create intense soundwaves. It uses these soundwaves to project the starmist where it wants it to go, or disorient and stun its opponents. If it wants to attack with Sound and vision, it has to create an echoing effect with Space Oddity. It uses walls of starmist to reverb all the soundwaves to a focal point up to 5 meters away from Starman. At the focal point the stand has extreme destructive potential, but outside of the focal point the soundwaves simply have their usual stunning potential. Story Sam and Harold had a short fight with Toko around the start of The Heart of Miami, although it resulted in the two becoming friends. She went dormant for a bit but came back near the closing of the Dead Man's Party arc, being fooled by Walter Graves Elfman into "saving his friend." In doing so she set off a concussion blast in the café, stunning both Walter and Biff. When Biff passed out from the pain, Sam brought him to the hospital as well. Later on, at the start of an as of yet unknown arc, she was the one who discovered the corpse of Ruth Landell, a former politician. She informed multiple Stand users of the murder, and found out the identity of the corpse. She later led a party featuring Morioh, Harold Ross, Biff Chanum and Stephen Price to Landell's former house. After Sam's brief investigation into Ruth Landell's murder, she mysteriously disappeared for days. What she was doing was unknown, but no one had seen her leave her house at all. Sam's friend Harold had disappeared, the reason she had shut in being his disappearance. Her investigation led her to the toy store of Diatiro which she investigated, becoming the first major character to find the serial killer. She had a showdown with Diatiro, where she found out he had murdered Harold, but was defeated when he impaled her on his Stand's fist, killing her and mutilating her corpse.Category:Player Characters Category:Stand User Category:Human Category:Heroes